Kurt Hummel Goes To Rosewood
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: Kurt Hummel visits Rosewood, unattached, lonely and ready to get laid with the beautiful male residents of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Smut, PWP basically. Kurt/Everyone
1. Noel Kahn

Kurt Hummel Goes To Rosewood

**Kurt Hummel visits Rosewood, unattached, lonely and ready to get laid with the beautiful male residents of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Smut, PWP basically. Kurt/Everyone**

**This is the first instalment of the series. I am also planning the following: **

**Kurt Hummel Goes To Mystic Falls (The Vampire Diaries)  
Kurt Hummel Goes to Seattle Grace (Grey's Anatomy)  
Kurt Hummel Goes To the Upper East Side (Gossip Girl)  
Kurt Hummel Goes To Hogwarts (Harry Potter)  
Kurt Hummel Goes To Panem (The Hunger Games)  
Kurt Hummel Goes To Forks (Twilight)  
Kurt Hummel Goes To Westeros (Game of Thrones)**

Chapter 1- Noel Kahn

* * *

Kurt Hummel was never one to be shy when asking for directions and, in a new place like Rosewood, he definitely needed them. The last time he asked for directions, he had met Blaine on the staircase at Dalton and that had become something, you know, before Blaine cheated on him. So, rejected from NYADA and single, Kurt had decided to go travelling around the country for a little while with the money he had gained from selling a few of his clothes from previous seasons that no longer kept up with the latest fall trends. He had planned to meet up with one of Rosewood's most well-known authors, Ezra Fitz, after reading his work and becoming completely obsessed with his writing. After chatting on his website, Ezra had welcomed a potential visit from Kurt and Kurt had made it the first stop on the list of places to go.

So when he saw the _cutest_ guy ever coming out of a coffee shop, he did not hesitate to ask. Tapping him on the shoulder familiarly (it had worked with Blaine), he prepared to ask the guy for directions but stopped, feeling a stirring sensation in his groin.

"Uh, are you okay?" The guy asked. He was beautiful. He looked at Kurt with expectant eyes, like he had somewhere to be. He didn't have anything in his hands, but he looked a little rushed.

"Um, yeah, I just wanted to know where Rosewood High School was." Kurt asked.

"I'm just heading there now, actually, you need a ride?" The guy offered generously. Kurt was going to say yes, but he couldn't seem too needy now, could he?

"Sure that'd be great. I'm Kurt, by the way." He smiled.

"Noel. My car's over there." They walked to his car in silence and the conversation started when they began driving.

"So what brings you to Rosewood?" Noel enquired.

"I'm meeting someone who lives here and I was travelling around the country anyway, so I thought that I would stop by." Kurt talked and Noel could not stop staring at his lips. Between concentrating partially on the empty roads of the town and Kurt's lips, Noel's eyes were plenty distracted.

"Uh, well, Rosewood's a nice little town. There's a lot of town drama though."

"Oh, about the Alison DiLaurentis case murder? I heard about that on the news a while back. Did you know her?"

"Yeah, we were friends. Kinda."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm such an idiot. Shut up, Kurt." He giggled shyly. Kurt did not giggle anymore…that was Lima Kurt.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Noel remarked and Kurt's face heated up with one of the most potent blushes that he had ever had since he saw Sam naked in the shower.

"Uh, thanks. So, do you uh, go to Rosewood?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior here, now. I have lacrosse practise in a little while so I'm just killing time really until then." Kurt smirked shortly. An athlete? Kurt could tell by his wonderful physique with arms that rivalled Sam's and strong legs that put Puck's to shame.

"I'm not meeting my friend for a while, how about you give me a tour?" Kurt flirted a little. He was single and Noel was cute and definitely hitting on him.

"Sure." Noel smirked. He would definitely start with the locker room where he could strip off and show off his body in hopes that Kurt would react and kiss him and lick his—focus on the road, Noel! He pulled into the parking lot and together they entered the building.

"This reminds me of my high school." Kurt commented. "Well, my old high school."

"Oh, are you at college?"

"Don't let my young face fool you. I'm waiting for the winter semester so that I can reapply. I didn't get in the first time around." Kurt said with a hint of ennui.

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'll get in next time. But, I've always had a thing for older guys…" Noel trailed off as they entered the locker room. Kurt looked to the showers, and got flashbacks of Sam in all of his naked glory. This reminded him a lot of the locker room at McKinley.

"Is that so? Well maybe we can find a way for you to…kill some time." Kurt suggested pragmatically with a smirk.

"Maybe we can." Noel answered and pushed Kurt against a row of lockers, kissing him fiercely. Kurt kissed back, marvelling at his abilities. He was much better than Blaine that much was for sure. Noel pinned Kurt's hands to the lockers and took full control of the smaller boy's body, thrusting his groin lightly against it, spurring Kurt into feeling a pang of arousal in his crotch like before. Before he knew it, Kurt was hardening inside his skin tight jeans (just like that damn song) and Noel freed his hands. Noel's own hands ran down Kurt's torso and palmed Kurt's aching cock through the material.

"Oh, that feels so good, Noel." Kurt moaned, biting his lip.

"You like that?" Noel challenged, lifting Kurt's shirt above his head and throwing it onto a bench nearby before stripping off his own shirt and flexing his muscles proudly.

"Hot…damn." Kurt breathed before Noel's lips were upon his once more, leading them both in a passionate dance of the mouth. Kurt's hands slithered upwards, feeling Noel's defined abs and hard pecs, stopping to gently pinch his nipples, getting Noel excited. Kurt's hands returned southward and slipped inside Noel's baggy jeans, grabbing his rapidly engorging length.

"Fuck." Noel gritted his teeth at the pleasurable friction. He hadn't been touched like that in so long. Kurt smirked and slyly undid Noel's button and zipper, pushing his pants down to his ankles, exposing the bulge in his tight boxer briefs. Kurt's hands snaked around Noel's neck and he hoisted himself into Noel's strong arms, coiling his legs around Noel's waist, kissing his neck and licking stripes along his jawline. Noel reacted to the warm touch and began to thrust upwards into Kurt's squeezable ass.

"Too many layers." Noel grunted and Kurt removed his skinny jeans, putting them with his shirt. The boys grinded their erections together, their breath hitching at the oh-so good contact of their appendages.

Kurt kissed Noel's pecs once more and left a hickey upon each of his abs and inhaled the manly scent that came from Noel before using his teeth to drag Noel's underwear down and remove it. Noel was completely naked, a sight was increased Kurt's ever-growing libido by a lot. Still kneeling, Kurt wrapped a hand around Noel's long, thick dick and twisted his hand sharply. Noel liked that very much, the jock had decided. Kurt used his tongue to swirl around the bulbous tip, causing Noel to shiver before he took the whole cock in his mouth, something that Noel was nowhere near prepared for. He felt his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat and he almost came right then and right there. Kurt could sense this, as he bobbed on Noel's member for a few seconds before pulling off.

"Not now." He muttered before turning around and pulling his underwear down, revealing the tight ass that Noel so desperately wanted to pound the fuck into with his hard cock. Kurt tilted his head and kissed Noel.

"It's all yours now fuck my ass." He whispered seductively. Noel raised his eyebrow and grasped Kurt's waist, opening his ass and inching his cock inside it.

"I need you inside me, _now_, Noel." Kurt commanded breathlessly. He hated the moment before the cock went in, it drove him crazy knowing that it was so close to penetrating him when he just wanted it to impale him roughly.

Noel did as instructed and shoved all eight inches inside Kurt. He winced at Kurt stiffened visibly in front of him, but he was too pleasured to stop. He pulled back out just to pound his way back in again, filling Kurt up with all of his manhood. He quickly found Kurt's prostate and hammered powerfully against it, making Kurt moan musically once more.

"Oh, fuck me Noel, oh yeah shit." Kurt was so profane when being fucked. He just lost all of his inhibitions.

"Fuck yes, Kurt, you're so hot and tight and fuck!" Noel said rather incoherently. He was still forcefully banging Kurt until he felt his climax rapidly approaching. He was feeling too good and wanted to prolong pounding the shit out of Kurt's beautiful ass for as long as he could , but the orgasm fast approached. Kurt could sense Noel's cock expanding as he awaited his orgasm.

"Come inside me, Noel." He breathed and Noel just let go, shooting his seed into Kurt's ass. "Don't pull out just yet. I need to feel you inside me for just a little bit longer." Noel was plenty happy with that as somehow he wasn't becoming flaccid yet. He planted kisses onto Kurt's neck and reached around and pumped his cock, smearing pre-cum onto it for a more effective handjob.

"Oh, don't' stop that." Kurt moaned, the feeling of Noel inside him and his impending high driving him crazy. His orgasm came quickly and he moaned and his seed shot into Noel's hand. He collected it all and instead of wiping it clean, Noel did something (still hard inside of Kurt) that Kurt had never witnessed before.

Noel licked his fingers clean of Kurt's juices and smiled. "You taste good, really good." He commented before reluctantly pulling out of Kurt and kissing him deeply on the lips once more. Kurt took a quick shower to clean himself off and dried himself using Noel's towel (which the jock thought was immensely hot and he chuckled at the thought of using it after his own shower following the practice session). Once Kurt had redressed, he stared into Noel's eyes again.

Kurt smirked as they kissed again. "Was this enough time for you to kill?" And sashayed his way out of the locker room, leaving Noel utterly breathless at the sight of his hips swaying from side to side as if they were oiled.

"Kahn? You coming bro?" Noel's best friend Sean called from the back entrance of the locker rooms.

"Yeah, in a minute." _I need to breathe properly after the best fuck of my life_. Noel took a minute to recover, hoping that he would get to fuck Kurt again before he left.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't think this is my best smut scene, but it'll do for the start to this series. I'm looking forward to doing the rest of Rosewood's hottest guys, especially Mike, Jason and Holbrook. The next chapter is Ezra, who reacts very differently when he sees Kurt in person...stay tuned and make sure to follow, favourite and review this story if you liked it!**


	2. Ezra Fitz

Chapter 2- Ezra Fitz

* * *

Kurt turned the corner of the school, not briefed on his whereabouts by the lovely school receptionist, Brenda. He was not far from the English classroom, actually. He passed the typical high school cavalry: three girls were whispering heatedly by a locker, the blonde getting quite sassy about something. He gave her a mental high-five and continued.

He found Ezra's classroom in record time, where a girl stood talking to him at his desk. Kurt had not seen Ezra in person and he had definitely not been prepared for how gorgeous he was. He hadn't expected Ezra to be so…young. Or so handsome. Damn.

Kurt coughed, actually wanting to interrupt the girl talking to Ezra so that he could. He was already a little bit late after his escapades with Noel in the locker room. The girl was startled and turned around, leaving the classroom so Kurt and Ezra could talk.

"I take it you're Kurt Hummel?" Ezra assumed correctly. Kurt nodded, grinning at the beautiful teacher widely.

"Ezra Fitz, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you to be honest. I'm very happy to be here." Kurt replied, some girlish flush coming from somewhere. It was not unlike the feeling he had gotten in freshman year when he had first encountered Mr Schuester in Spanish class. Hot teachers got him going, he figured.

"I'm happy that you're making me feel like Harry Potter." Ezra remarked, laughing. Kurt laughed too. _I could make you feel more like Christian Grey if you wanted me to. _Kurt shook his head of such thoughts and took Ezra's offered seat. _I think I would be comfier in your lap, actually. _Nope, the thoughts weren't leaving anytime soon.

Ezra couldn't take his eyes of the boy. He couldn't have been more than a year out of high school, yet Ezra was completely enamoured. He had to concede now that he had a thing for slightly younger love interests. Eighteen/Nineteen seemed like Ezra's ideal age. He really wanted to feel how soft Kurt's lips were…on his cock…or how well his body would fit with Ezra's own. Ezra stood, not realising that he had a sudden…problem that would be rather noticeable with the jeans he had decided to wear that day. Kurt looked at his crotch and smirked, looking back at the hot teacher with a raised eyebrow. The next words that left Kurt's mouth were the words that Ezra had been waiting to hear since he walked in:

"I could take care of that for you." He offered. Ezra was almost salivating at the thought and that just got him harder. Ezra uncomfortably waddled over to the door and drew the blinds and locked the door whilst Kurt took initiative and took care of shutting the windows. They met again behind Ezra's desk, where Kurt sank to his knees and unbuckled Ezra's belt and letting his monster cock spring from the confines of his pants.

"Holy shit." Kurt spluttered upon sight of Ezra's cock. It was at least two inches larger than Noel's and even a little bit thicker.

"You like?" Ezra chuckled, making his cock bob up and down with his movement. Kurt answered his question by enveloping the huge cock with his warm mouth, going inch by inch until he had masterfully reached the base. Ezra was impressed. Nobody had ever done that before, Kurt had been the first one. Kurt continued to suck Ezra off and give him the best blowjob he had ever received. Kurt Hummel was certainly something special sexually.

"Fuck, Kurt, oh my God." Ezra's knees almost buckled from the sheer pleasure that he was feeling. Seeing Kurt's lips wrapped tightly around his appendage turned Ezra on so much that all he wanted to do was be inside Kurt. All he wanted to do was pound the living daylights out of him until all that he remembered was that Ezra was inside of him. And Kurt was giving the chance to do it. Ezra could have sung.

Kurt licked a stripe on the underside of Ezra's cock, making the teacher realise that he found it pleasurable, a place where nobody had gone before. Kurt fondled his sizable balls until Ezra felt himself arriving too early, way too early in fact. They were both still fully dressed and Ezra needed to have his fun with Kurt before they left. As if he could read Ezra's mind, Kurt rose to his feet and tugged on Ezra's tie, pulling the two into their first kiss together. Ezra could taste his cock and his pre-cum on Kurt's lips which he thought was actually surprisingly hot. Kurt had a thing for ties, which made the whole situation much more arousing for him. They were both in states of ecstasy kissing each other. Kurt's hands found a place in Ezra's hair to gently grasp, giving him a way to process the pleasurable feelings that he was having. Kurt's mouth slid down to Ezra's neck, peppering across the skin and finding yet another spot which Ezra was not aware that he found pleasurable.

"Nghh." Ezra released an incoherent sound.

"What was that, Mr English Teacher? I don't think you'll find Nghh in the dictionary. I'm just that good."

"You are, now get back to that." Ezra chuckled. Kurt complied happily and sucked on the teacher's neck, being sure to mark his territory. Kurt lifted Ezra's tie up and undid the buttons, relieving him of his shirt but keeping the tie on. Ezra figured that it was just one of Kurt's kinks and decided to go with it, feeling that he could roll with it and find it enjoyable. Kurt marvelled at Ezra's body (_Was everybody in Rosewood completely ripped and sculpted like statues?) _and lathered heaps of attention upon each part of Ezra's chest and abdominal area. The latter's pink nipples which Kurt lightly nibbled on, eliciting a shiver and a moan from him. Kurt rained down kisses upon Ezra's abs and pecs, making him feeling so much pleasure in one area that he was confused about where he was feeling the most excited. Kurt pushed Ezra's pants down and removed them as well as his shoes and socks and also undressed himself completely so that, with the exception of Ezra's tie, they both stood completely naked and rock solid, needing some release. Kurt was very quick to recover after his fuck with Noel and he knew that he needed it again. He needed Ezra's huge cock buried deep inside of him before the vacated the room.

"Lie on the desk, Kurt." Ezra commanded authoritatively. Kurt shivered with delight, loving the whole teacher role playing that was being undertaken by the teacher. He hopped up on the desk and lay down, awaiting his next objective as the submissive.

"Spread your legs." Kurt complied. Ezra put his head between them and Kurt felt his tongue dart into his puckered hole, something that neither Blaine nor Noel had done. Kurt had seen it done once when Blaine had shown him some porn when trying to sex-ed him, but Kurt had not realised that it could feel so fulfilling and amazing. Ezra's warm tongue made him feel extra ready to have his cock inside of him.

"Ezra, now please."

"I believe I'm the teacher here, I'll do what I want, now be quiet." Ezra reprimanded Kurt by smacking his ass cheeks. Oh, spanking, Kurt thought. Nice touch.

Ezra took Kurt's cock into his mouth and sank all the way onto it before pulling off again. He repeated the gesture a few more times before Kurt was literally shaking with anticipation of being fucked. Ezra saw this and kissed his body. Ezra dragged his large cock along Kurt's entrance but didn't penetrate, wanting to drive Kurt even crazier so that he would be simply begging for it.

"Oh, _please_, Ezra. I need your cock in me." He moaned, running out of patience with the teacher. "Don't hold back." He added. Ezra nodded and rammed his thick member into Kurt's ass. Kurt reckoned that if he hadn't just been previously fucked, he would have been ripped apart by Ezra's dick. Ezra's cock felt amazing around Kurt's clenched, tight ass as the teacher pounded him, barely removing his cock before shoving it right back in again. Kurt was in a maelstrom of pleasure, surrounding by the feeling of Ezra filling his insides up satisfyingly. Kurt tugged on Ezra's tie, pulling him down for a deep kiss as Ezra fucked him roughly. Kurt moaned in Ezra's mouth, making the teacher speed up, wanting to reach his climax.

"More!" Kurt bit his lip to stop from screaming and Ezra nodded, speeding up his already quick thrusts so that Kurt's prostate was being repetitively hammered at a lightning pace. Kurt breathed deeply as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. Ezra did too so he pulled out and jerked his thick dick until he exploded all over Kurt's torso and partially on his face. Kurt licked his lips and tasted Ezra's seminal fluid. It was very sweet. Ezra leaned down and licked the mess clean off Kurt's body, lapping up the semen as best he could. Kurt pulled on the tie again, wanting another long kiss from the second best kisser he had kissed (Noel still had him beat on that one) but Ezra definitely provided a better fuck.

As they redressed, Kurt impulsively grinded his hips against Ezra's ass. He put his hands on Ezra's muscled shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Make sure I tap that ass before I leave." And he was gone without a trace, leaving Ezra to reflect on such an amazing fuck. He needed to do that again, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, this is a super quick update, but I was in a smutty mood and I haven't been to sleep (my sleep pattern is fucking messed up right now) so mistakes shall be fixed in due course. I hope you liked both of these chapters. Kurt/Ezra is one of my favourite crackships, as well as Kurt/Noel and Kurt/Jason so I wanted this to be how it is and this will have a Round 2, but I think it will be in a different way. Next Chapter is Sean Ackard when Kurt stumbles not so innnocently in the locker room, looking for another fuck with Noel. Yes, Kurt is so damn thirsty for cock, but he's not a slut. He's making up for lost time in Lima and exploring the sexual side of himself. Or he just wants cock. Review! ;) xx**


	3. Sean Ackard

Chapter 3- Sean Ackard

* * *

After leaving Ezra's classroom completely satisfied, Kurt had gotten his usual coffee order from the Rear Window Brew ( a grande non-fat mocha latte) and found himself craving another fuck that day. He knew that his ass probably couldn't handle Ezra's monster cock again, so he decided to check if Noel was still around at the school for another spontaneous hook up. Jocks like him were frequently found in the locker room or in some sports-related room such as the Coach's Office or the weight training room adjacent to the locker room. Or the showers…another sexual goal of Kurt's was the fuck in the shower. He had not been able to convince Blaine to do so and he had so nearly jumped into the shower with Sam and sucked his thick cock when he had been living with the Hudson-Hummel family. But he had refrained and left another bucket list item unchecked.

He crept into the locker room two hours after he had fucked Noel in there and heard the sound of a shower running. He hid behind one row of lockers and peeked around the corner to see if it was Noel. It wasn't Noel, but the ass that stared back at him certainly turned him on. The boy turned around and involuntarily showed Kurt the big cock that hung flaccidly as he washed his muscled body. Kurt made a mental note to check who the fuck made the boys that hung around Rosewood because they were pretty damn perfect. Rosewood 100000, Lima -1.

Suddenly, Kurt's leering wasn't very subtle, because the boy had noticed Kurt peeping around the corner.

"Excuse me!" He shouted, not making any effort to move though, still flashing his cock and body to Kurt, who relished every second of it, even though he was caught.

"Oh, forgive me, I was just uh looking for Noel. Have you seen him?" Kurt would swear to his grave that he desperately tried to avert his eyes from Sean's delicious looking cock, but he was rather unsuccessful in his efforts to do so.

"I haven't seen him. Though apparently you've seen something you like." The boy winked. Kurt smirked. But really he was thinking 'OMIGODHESGAY'! He questioned whether it was a gay town or if everyone was just really open to it here in Rosewood.

"I just might've. I'm not quite sure though. Mind if I inspect it closer?" Kurt winked back, knowing it wasn't his best line, but he worked with what he had.

"Hell, I'm not gonna say now. I'm Sean, by the way. Considering you've seen me naked, you should at least know my name." He chuckled.

"I'm Kurt. Now, Sean, I'm going to suck your dick." He laughed, loving the spontaneity of his fucking action lately. And Sean was in the _shower_. Kurt was elated at that fact. Kurt stripped off his clothing and joined Sean in the shower, gripping his cock with a firm grip. Sean leaned his head down and kissed Kurt, the water from the shower wetting their lips for them, making the kiss feel like it was in the rain…well warm rain that soaked their naked bodies…

Kurt let the spray drench him as he kneeled to the floor for the third time that day to suck an unusually large, thick cock. It was so worth it. Kurt lifted Sean's surprisingly weighty cock and licked it experimentally. He chuckled.

"Yep, it's fucking amazing." He clarified and deepthroated it like it was nobody's business. Sucking it was different to sucking Noel's and Ezra's Noel was thicker but Sean's was longer. Ezra's and longer and thicker than both, but Sean's meatier and bulkier than Ezra's, making it softer and more of a challenge in Kurt's talented mouth. If it opened his throat up more so that he could sing better high notes that it will have been worth it.

"Uh, fuck, Kurt, your mouth is so hot." Sean groaned and grasped Kurt's head. Kurt willingly let Sean's pleasurable cock fuck his mouth, slamming against the back of his throat but in a good, a very good, way.

"Uh, take that cock in your mouth." Sean grunted as he face fucked Kurt. Kurt could already tell that Sean watched a lot of porn and watched to make a good show for an invisible peanut gallery.

"Sean, fuck me." Kurt said, getting to his feet and kissing his passionately again. Kurt grinded his groin against Sean's, the friction between their naked dicks sending bolts of pleasure to both of them. "I want to ride your cock." Kurt whispered, kissing his neck. Kurt liked kissing necks. They were soft and he could leave his signature mark so everyone in Rosewood would know he was there. Like a Bat-Signal. Ugh, Sam and his superhero movies.

Kurt steadied his arms around Sean's neck, resting them on his shoulders and wrapped his wet legs around Sean's waist, feeling his cock rub against Sean's abs. Kurt thought about how built Sean was, but it was nothing that was surprisingly, it was Rosewood after all. It seemed to come with the place. Sean's cock was pointing to attention as Kurt lowered himself down onto it. Sean had a tight hold of him as Kurt impaled himself all the way on Sean's dick. After having Noel's and Ezra's dicks buried inside of him to the point where he could fit no more in, taking Sean's meaty cock was an easy feat for Kurt. He was incredibly cock-hungry and he could do it.

"Ah, that feels so fucking good." Sean remarked. Kurt was happy that Sean was feeling this good, because he knew that he had mad skills in the sex department. Kurt lifted himself off Sean's dick and left a little bit inside so that he could easily slide right down his thick pole again. Manoeuvring himself, Kurt slid up and down Sean's impressive length and rode him eagerly, his prostate aching every time Sean hit it. Sean bent his knees, kissing Kurt's mouth and collecting his shallow moans. Sean thrust his hips up into Kurt, being more forcefully than Kurt just riding his cock. Kurt was still bouncing desperately on Sean's cock, desperate for release now. He had built it up whilst he was feeling Sean's muscled back and shoulders, an incredible turn on for him and he just needed to let go now. His release was coming, but he wanted to make sure that Sean came inside of him, just like Noel did. He had wanted Ezra to, but he was so caught up in the pleasure that he had forgotten to ask.

"Are you close?" Kurt panted, Sean bit his lip and grunted, pushing up into Kurt even more. He nodded shortly and Kurt lifted completely off his cock and kissed Sean deeply on the lips, feeling their tongues collide passionately. Without warning, Kurt slammed back down onto Sean's length without breaking their kiss so when Sean came, it was with a moan muffled by Kurt's mouth. Kurt thought it was really hot so it drove Kurt to his climax too. He hummed and moaned in Sean's mouth too, their lips created an elaborate pattern against each other's. Kurt's cum was splattered all over Sean's abs and there was even some on his neck. Kurt felt Sean becoming flaccid inside him, unlike Noel, so he reluctantly removed himself from Sean and surprised even himself by licking off what the shower spray didn't remove. He tasted nice, Kurt had to hand it to himself. He could feel Sean's cum inside him so he rinsed himself down with the spray and nibbled on Sean's nipple when the other boy was still recovering from one hell of a climax. He had shot a heavy load into Kurt as he hadn't masturbated or fucked anyone in two months. All of that built up semen just shot straight into Kurt. Kurt loved the feeling of being filled up with someone's load so much.

Sean kissed Kurt once more, turned on again but not going to act on it this time.

"You're an amazing fuck." Sean commented, grinning once they redressed. Kurt appreciated how his arms looked in his shirt. They were almost bulging out of the material. Damn, Sean was hot.

"Fuck, you too. I'm so glad I came looking for Noel in here." Kurt remarked.

"Wait why were you looking for Noel?" Sean questioned inquisitively.

Kurt just smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another quick update for you all! Next chapter is the next day but I still haven't decided who it is. I'm not writing it now, I'll leave it until I've slept, you've had three chapters in like two hours. It will probably either be Jason/Ian next so look out for that. xxxx**


	4. Jason DiLaurentis

Chapter 4- Jason DiLaurentis

* * *

One of the things that Kurt had planned to do in Rosewood was to find the gym and become an active member. He had refrained from doing so in Lima become the majority of its users were members of McKinley and he really did not want any altercations at the gym, of all places.

The Rosewood Gym (_so creatively named) _was a much more interesting place than that of Lima. The facilities were better and, frankly, the eye candy was much more appealing and plentiful. Kurt was walking towards the treadmill when he saw that the only available one was the one at the end, next to a very attractive, shirtless guy with a body to die for.

Kurt set up his treadmill and began to run. It was a steady pace at first and it was rather boring because Kurt had forgotten his headphones so he couldn't burn some fat by listening to Lady Gaga. His phone rang and it was Mercedes.

"Hey, boo."

"Kurt! I miss you!"

"Yeah, I miss you too! Listen, I'm at the gym right now, without my headphones. Disaster, right? I mean, how am I supposed to exercise without my treadmill? Anyway, I'll call you once I'm done, okay?"

"Sure, Kurt. I'll speak to you later. Bye, white boy."

"Bye Cedes." Kurt put away his phone and upped his speed, finding it more enjoyable than it was at a slower pace.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a voice that sounded very close to him.

"I know a way that you will be able exercise without your treadmill."

It was the guy on the treadmill adjacent to Kurt's, only he was no longer making use it. He was leaning on the front of it, watching Kurt run. Kurt stopped the machine and dried the small amount of sweat from his head.

"If you're going to tell me to run outside then just don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to suggest that, my way has nothing to do with running." The guy smirked. "I'm Jason, by the way."

"Kurt." Kurt didn't know whether to shake Jason's hand or…how to greet him at all, actually.

"Follow me, Kurt, I'll show you what I mean." Jason wiggled his finger invitingly and Kurt had no other choice but to go with him. Usually, he would be wary, but this was Rosewood, the most inviting, accepting and frankly the gayest town Kurt had ever been to, including New York. He hadn't gotten any action in New York.

Jason's build and attitude reminded Kurt of a cross between Sam and Puck. He had Puck's cheeky way of speaking and Sam's body. Kurt figured that if he fucked Jason, which seemed highly likely right now, it would be like fucking the both of them once.

And wouldn't that be great?

Anyway, back to Jason. Kurt was currently ogling Jason's ass and how it looked in his very tight exercise shorts. Jason unlocked the door to a small-looking room and ushered Kurt inside, relocking the door after they had entered.

Kurt frowned once he saw the inside of the room. It was bare. There were no windows and no chairs. Nothing but a floor, four walls and a door.

"Jason, why did you bring me here?" Kurt asked, having a feeling but needing to be sure.

"Because you're the hottest piece of ass that has ever been in Rosewood and the sight of you getting sweaty really turned me on and I needed to fuck you. Does that explain everything?" Jason answered charmingly and Kurt found his brutal honesty surprising.

Kurt was backed up against the wall, now, and Jason planted his hands either side of Kurt's head, blocking him with his muscled body. He kissed Kurt squarely on the lips, bucking his hips against Kurt's.

"Yes. Yes, I think it does." Kurt whispered and kissed Jason back, fully, and ran his soft hands down Jason's body, which made the older boy shiver with delight. He used one hand to wrap around Kurt's waist and the other to caress his _extremely _smooth face. Jason pushed Kurt's waist closer to his own, feeling the rapidly hardening length knock against his own. Jason's breath hitched as he began to lick and suck Kurt's neck, now exposed for his lips to dominate. Kurt's hand slipped inside the waistband of Jason's shorts, snaking their way down until one wrapped itself firmly around his engorged length. Jason moaned into Kurt's neck, feeling sparks of pleasure shooting through him. Kurt smirked as he tilted his head back, feeling that Jason was yet another one of Rosewood's 'Big Guys'. Kurt suspected that they grew some sort of permanent Viagra and placed the core ingredients in the town's water supply. It wouldn't be entirely outlandish.

Jason pushed his shorts and boxers down and allowed Kurt a better feel of his large cock as his hand moved swiftly up and down it. Jason's hands grasped Kurt's ass and pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips.

"Why are you still dressed?" Jason growled in his ear before unbuttoning his jeans as Kurt threw off his shirt, uncharacteristically throwing it on the floor. Jason clutched Kurt's bulging dick and rubbed it. Kurt felt aroused, his hands now gliding up Jason's back and resting at the back of his neck, bringing him in for another kiss.

"Ah, Jason, just _fuck me_." Kurt breathed into Jason's ear seductively. Jason smirked.

"I will, Kurt, I will. But after you've fucked me. I want to feel your dick pounding me. I want you to jerk my cock while you bang my ass, hard. _Please_, Kurt." Kurt had never been persuaded to do something as much as he was then. Jason had him at 'fucked me' but the extra sentences just added to his willingness.

Jason bent over and leaned against the wall, his fingers curling into the hard surface as Kurt swiped a finger along his willing hole. Kurt inserted his index finger into Jason eliciting a whimper of pleasure from the older boy. Jason began to fuck himself on Kurt's finger, backing himself up onto it and moaning.

"Patience." Kurt chuckled before removing his finger, sensing that Jason was ready, and rubbing his dick against Jason's ass teasingly. He had never been on top during sex, so now was his chance to experience what everybody else felt. Slowly, knowing how much the first minute hurt like a bitch, Kurt pushed his cock inside Jason's ass. Testing the waters, Kurt found Jason's prostate and smacked it with his cock a few times, seeing how Jason reacted.

"Oh my God, Kurt, harder." Jason begged, banging his fist against the wall as a sign that Kurt should indeed go harder. Loosening his hips, Kurt began to pound into Jason quickly, his hands grabbing Jason's hips for support and speed. Jason was a very loud bottom and began to shout and loudly moan his pleasure.

"Fuck, Kurt. That feels so good. Don't stop doing that." Jason groaned but Kurt did anyway. He could feel himself quickly approaching his finish and pulled his out Jason after one last pound and turned him around. Kurt jerked his cock as Jason sunk down and readied his open mouth to collect Kurt's seed. Kurt shot his load straight into Jason's mouth sans excess. He was rather proud of himself. Jason swallowed everything and licked his lips.

"So good. Now I need to fuck your sweet ass, Kurt." Jason said. Kurt wasn't used to somebody being as vocal as Jason, but he decided that he liked it.

"Jason, don't go slowly, okay? Just get in there and fuck the shit out of me." Kurt commanded, using his lower octave to sound sexier (as Sam had mentioned passingly without realising it). Jason slapped his ass before ramming all nine thick inches of his throbbing manhood into Kurt. Kurt only felt the tiniest twinge of pain (after having Ezra dominate his ass, Kurt knew he could take anything, except maybe Puck, who he was pretty sure was famous for ripping holes apart with the 'Puckzilla'. Kurt had so desperately wanted Puck to experiment with him just so that he could feel his massive cock inside of him, but the sight was all he was able to get.

Jason was fucking Kurt like he had commanded him to. Hard. Fast. And it was fucking amazing. Jason was bent over Kurt so that Kurt could feel Jason's abs pressing warmly against his exposed back. Jason's hands explored every crevice of Kurt's body and scratching every inch of skin very lightly with his nails. Kurt was in heaven…for the fourth time in Rosewood. Fucking Jason was magical, but being fucking _by_ Jason was even better. Unlike the prior three, Jason knew exactly what he was doing, where to hit, where to put his hands and even to push back on Kurt's shoulders so they were closer together. Jason sped up his thrusts, if that was indeed humanly possible and laughed as Kurt growled, feeling the intense pleasure. He had already shot his load and Kurt's orgasm recovery time was on point, so he was hard again, and ready for another burst. Jason caught onto this and used his large, strong hand to pump Kurt's dick quickly, in time with his pounds. Kurt was confused about which pleasure sensor was pleasing him more. The sensitive cock that Jason's hand did a great job of jacking or his prostate which Jason did a stellar job of banging. Whichever it was, Kurt could not tell.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm coming." Jason warned with a moan as his vast load filled Kurt's up as Kurt arrived as his orgasm. Jason pumped his dick one last time and Kurt's cock exploded all over Jason's hand and Kurt's naked body. Jason pulled out of Kurt and they both redressed, feeling satisfied with the fucking that the other had done.

"That was…amazing." Jason commented, kissing Kurt one last time. Kurt moaned into Jason's lips.

"It was." Kurt's hand disappeared up Jason's shirt and he took his time feeling Jason's abs and pecs. "I'll miss these abs."

"I'll miss this ass. You're the best fuck I've had." Jason squeezed Kurt's now clothed ass and sighed, wishing they could fuck again sometime soon.

"Uh, you're so hot." Jason remarked and kissed Kurt again, just because he could. "Meet me in here tonight. 8 o'clock. Round Two." Jason moaned. Kurt nodded his consent because frankly he needed Jason's cock again.

It he hadn't already figured it, Kurt knew that his time in Rosewood would be an eventful one.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I've made a list of the guys in Rosewood that I wanted Kurt to fuck and there are 27 left. Most of them are minor characters but I wanted to include every attractive guy in Rosewood and I counted 27 more. I was dubious about the older guys such as the parents but I think I might do one of them, not sure though. What do you guys think? Put your thoughts in a review :)**


End file.
